


Filthy Clean

by warqueenfuriosa



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Cunnilingus, Dominant Jyn Erso, F/M, Fluff, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend, Romance, Smut, Submissive Cassian Andor, rebelcaptain smut weekend 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warqueenfuriosa/pseuds/warqueenfuriosa
Summary: Jyn and Cassian spend some time in the bath together to relax.(Written for Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend 2018)





	Filthy Clean

“Jyn?” Cassian called as he stepped into the apartment, carrying a bag of groceries in each arm. He kicked the door shut and paused, waiting for a response.

Distantly, from the depths of the apartment, he heard a muffled, “I’m in here.”

“Where is here?”

“Bathroom.”

Cassian deposited the groceries on the counter, fished out a container of ice-cream and a frozen lasagna and headed to the bathroom.

Curls of steam wafted from the open door. There was no sound of running water, which meant no shower. She was probably already finished and it was too late to join her.

He stepped into the doorway and stopped. Jyn was in the bath, which she never did.

 _Takes too much time,_ she had said.

 _That’s the point,_ Cassian had replied.

_I like shower sex better anyway._

_Well, you’ll get no argument from me there._

Piles of bubbles surrounded Jyn like clouds. A glass of wine rested on the floor, empty. Her eyes were closed, head tilted back. Tendrils of hair clung to her damp face and neck, trailing down to her bare shoulders.

He tapped on the door jamb. “Room service. Ice-cream or lasagna for dinner?”

Jyn’s eyes remained closed. “Unless you have wine, I suggest you keep your distance.”

Cassian set the food on the bathroom counter. “Bad day?”

She made a disgruntled noise. “I don’t like dealing with the general public. At all.”

Cassian bit the inside of his cheek and ducked his head to hide a smile.

“So…” he said, slowly. “You’re hiding.”

She peeled one eye open to look at him. “Destressing.”

Cassian took another step into the bathroom and shed his jacket, draping it over the door knob. He perched on the edge of the tub beside Jyn and curved his hand around the back of her neck, pressing his thumb deep into that one spot at the base of her skull where tension always wound too tight.

Jyn bowed her head with a small, pleased sound.

As Cassian worked his way down her neck, Jyn shifted forward over her knees, granting him access to her shoulders, the line of her spine. She draped her arm over his leg, resting her head against his thigh. Her wet hair left a damp spot on his jeans but he didn’t care.

When he was done with her neck, he smoothed his hand down her back and kissed the top of her head.

“I’ll get you more wine,” he said. “And food.”

He reached for her glass but she caught his hand, pulling his arm into the bubbles.

“Later,” she said. “Stay.”

Cassian looked down at her for a moment. The small smile nestled at the corner of Jyn’s mouth grew, fingers sneaking under the hem of his shirt. He sucked in a breath when her chilled, damp fingertips came in contact with his warm skin.

Jyn laughed softly, a hint of devilish pleasure at his discomfort. She nuzzled at his cheek, nipping along his jawline. He shook his head, fighting to not give away his smile.

“You did that on purpose,” he said.

She hummed against the curve of his neck. He shuddered, eyes fluttering closed at the pure heat of her mouth compared to the iciness of her fingers.

“Maybe,” she said.

She leaned closer, her breasts brushing his chest, her nipples hard and pressing through the fabric of his shirt. She stopped an inch away from kissing him.

“And you love me for it,” she added.

“God, yes, I do.”

She licked into his mouth, teeth catching at his bottom lip. Not a kiss, just a tease. She pulled away and he chased her mouth with a frustrated growl.

The sloshing swish of water made Cassian open his eyes. Jyn had shifted around in the tub to face him. Now she knelt on her knees in front of him, bubbles pooled around her thighs. He followed a droplet of water from the hollow of her throat, down between her breasts, down her stomach.

She always left him a little breathless when she looked at him like that, her pupils blown wide, the expanse of her skin on display, not a shy bone in her gorgeous, perfect body.

Jyn rested her palm on top of his knee, gliding up, up, up, fingers so light along the inside of his thigh. When she reached his cock, already straining against the fabric of his jeans, she gave him a merciless squeeze.

Cassian arched his hips up into her palm, one foot sliding on the slick tile floor.

But Jyn drew back. He released a shaky breath slowly and eased himself down to the edge of the tub again.

She plucked at his belt buckle. Her knuckles didn’t even accidentally brush against him. She was too good at leaving him wanting for more, knowing exactly how much he could take, where to kiss, to touch in just the right way to send him over the edge within minutes.

His belt buckle clicked open and with two fingers, she dragged the zipper of his fly down. She took a fistful of his shirt and used him as leverage to pull herself up, hitching one leg over his hips.

“Jyn, hold on a minute,” Cassian said, his hands flying to her waist to stabilize her. “You’re soaking wet and it’s slippery.”

Jyn settled into his lap, straddling him. She shoved at his shirt, impatient, and his protests were muffled by the fabric pulled over his head. She tossed his shirt aside, took his face in her hands and kissed him so hard, his head bumped the wall. He melted against her with a wrecked little moan.

“Then get naked and get in the tub,” she said.

She patted his cheek with a smirk and slid into the bath again, watching him from a swirl of bubbles as if daring him to walk away from her now.

Cassian kicked off his shoes, followed quickly by his pants. He braced his hands on either side of the tub and sank into the water, careful not to crush Jyn beneath him.

A smile blossomed across her face as her soapy hands threaded through his hair. She kissed him lightly, sweetly, a haze of bubbles and steam rising up around them.

Jyn nipped at his earlobe. “Turn around,” she whispered.

Cassian shook his head, tracing his fingers down her side and between her thighs. “I want to see you blush so perfectly when you come.”

She clamped her knees shut and glared up at him, chin dipped low.

“Turn around,” she repeated, firm this time. Determined.

He huffed even as he obeyed. Jyn wiggled closer, her legs on either side of him, ankles hooked over his hips. She kissed up his back, propped her chin on his shoulder, and nosed at his neck.

“You’re so good for me,” she said.

And he could feel her smile, the way her whole body lightened at the prospect of taking him apart.

Cassian grumbled good-naturedly as she slid her arms around him, fingernails scraping lightly at his thighs. He rested his hands on top of her knees, his thumbs skimming back and forth. He tilted his head back against her shoulder, pressing himself a little further into her arms until he could feel every inch of her against his back, the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, the planes of her stomach, the rise and fall of her ribs with every inhale and exhale of breath.

When Jyn’s fingers curled around his cock, Cassian closed his eyes and settled into her arms, relaxed and loose, letting her take whatever she wanted, whatever she needed.

A thrill shivered up Jyn’s spine when she felt Cassian soften against her. She didn’t squeeze him like she did before. That had been a promise, a challenge. He wouldn’t refuse them what they both wanted—an orgasm for him, the pleasure of control for her.

Jyn thumbed at the head of Cassian’s cock and she tucked her face into his shoulder, grinning at how responsive he was, the way he surged hot in her hand, the way his whole body twitched at her touch.

She worked up and down his shaft with long, smooth strokes, pressing open-mouth kisses to his shoulders and back. Her free hand smoothed his hair back from his forehead, granting her the perfect view of his face, lips parted slightly in anticipation.

He trusted her completely. He didn’t grant control to anyone else in his life, except her. To Jyn, he gave everything so willing.

Cassian’s fingers buried behind her knee as he thrust up into her hand with a low growl in the back of his throat. But she didn’t quicken her pace yet. She’d never had him quite like this before and she wanted to draw it out, make it last as long as possible.

“You know I love it when you make those sounds,” Jyn said.

Her finger traced the column of his neck, spanned the width of his chest. Her thumb ghosted over one nipple then the other, just enough to get him a little more sensitive but not enough to satisfy.

Her hand dipped further south, nails dragging through the hair on his chest and stomach until she could tease and cup his balls.

“Fuck, _Jyn,”_ he hissed through his teeth.

“I want you to be loud for me,” she said.

She could feel him hesitate. Feel the heat of his blush with her cheek pressed to the back of his neck. Even after everything she’d done to him in the past—and she had pushed his kink limits to the max—his usual stoicism abandoned him for stuttering and stammering.

Jyn squeezed the base of his cock with one hand while stroking a little faster, a little tighter.

Cassian’s back arched, one hand fumbling to grip the edge of the tub. He clamped his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Louder,” she whispered with a kiss below his ear. “Just for me.”

Jyn tightened her legs around him. She fisted her fingers in his hair, angling his head to the side and exposing his neck, tendons taut, heartbeat pumping fast. She closed her mouth over his pulse, flattened her tongue to his neck and sucked hard.

The unabashed _moan_ that fell from Cassian’s lips, echoing off the bathroom walls, made Jyn huff with laughter.

“That was—” Kiss. “So perfect.” Kiss. “So good, Cassian.” Kiss.

She grinned, pinching the skin of his neck between her teeth.

“Do it again,” she said.

Jyn twisted her hand around his cock, swirling her thumb over the head. Cassian squirmed, pushing back against her to press his hips up into her hand even further. She surrounded him with her touch, her mouth, her body, enveloping him in sensation until his skin rippled with goosebumps. His mind was wiped clean of everything else but her.

Cassian bowed his head, muttering, _fuck, fuck, fuck._

“I can’t hear you,” she said so sweetly, brushing her knuckles against his cheek.

“Jyn,” he croaked. His voice was gone. He was shaking, right on the edge.

Jyn held him as tightly as she could and sped up her rhythm until Cassian finally came, muscles locked and rigid. She stared at him, drinking in the sight of his arched neck, the line of his shoulders, the hot pulse of his cock in her hand. She stroked him through his orgasm, slow and steady, until he flinched, pulling his knees up.

Jyn lowered her mouth to his shoulder and considered the thought of continuing to stroke him, oversensitivity be damned.

Maybe another time. Cassian slid deeper into the tub, his head resting against her chest. Her own appetite sated, she looped her arms around his neck, fingers tracing lazy patterns over his shoulders and up through his hair. He turned his head to kiss her palm. Peppered more kisses up her arm as he twisted around to face her, dragging his tongue over her breast and along her neck.

“Your turn,” Cassian whispered against her mouth, his hands cupping her waist.

Jyn grinned. “Didn’t you promise me lasagna?”

“Oh, no, no, no.” He hooked his hands behind her knees and pulled her into the bubbles, guiding her legs up around his hips. She saw his arm shift, felt the swirling current of water as his hand moved somewhere beneath the surface. “You’re not going anywhere until I get some filthy sounds out of you.”

“Seems to be a lot of talk and no action—”

She broke off when he slipped one finger inside her. Cassian smiled as he tucked his face into the curve of her neck, covering her body with the warmth of his.

“I can’t hear you,” he said.

“You’ll have to do better than that if you want me screaming your name loud enough for the neighbors to—SHIT.”

Cassian laughed against the top of her breast, the rasp of his stubble scraping her sensitive nipple. He’d added a second finger, curling upward until she arched out of the water, pushing their slick, wet bodies flush together.

“You were saying?”

He could see the retort darkening in her eyes. But he didn’t give her a chance to fire it off.

Cassian circled an arm around her waist and picked her up, pushing her back to the wall, seated on the narrow ledge of the tub. Jyn grabbed a fistful of the shower curtain and a fistful of his hair as he shifted her legs over his shoulders. His mouth closed over her clit, licking along the full length of her.

“Cassian, _there,_ yes,” Jyn said, her voice trembling.

She was already tightening around his fingers, knees beginning to shake. He settled between her legs, fingertips a bruising grip on her thigh and sucked hard.

Jyn’s hands clamped around the back of his head, obscenities pouring from her mouth. Cassian sucked and licked at her without stopping until she was panting, limbs loose, not a sign of lingering tension anywhere in her muscles now.

She tugged slightly at his hair, not rough like she usually did, but still a sign she was finished. He kissed his way up to her mouth, wrapped his arms around her and slowly eased her back into the water.

“We should do baths more often,” Jyn mumbled against his shoulder.

“You always thought they were a waste of time.”

“So maybe you changed my mind. The ice-cream is melting by the way.”

Cassian, hummed, a low deep vibration in his chest that Jyn felt rumble through her sated body.

“Too bad,” he said. “I’m not moving.”

Jyn smiled and burrowed deeper into his arms. “Me neither.”


End file.
